Naruto : NASIB
by kanginbrother
Summary: Tsunade adalah nasib buruk untuk Naruto dan teman-temanya ? karena apa ? cari disini !


**^^NASIB^^**

**Cast : Naruto and friends**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K**

**Genre : humor**

***Warning : TYPO's, OOC, dll***

**hanya hiburan semata**

**Let's Read !**

Hari ini di Konoha High School sedang ada rapat besar-besaran, mengingat minggu depan sudah akan dimulai ujian sekolah.

Rapat besar-besaran ini mengikat semua guru tak terkecuali.

Hal ini membuat semua murid bahagia, karena bebas dari 'Belajar'.

Namun beda dengan kelas 7B, naas mereka diberi tugas oleh Tsunade, si guru killer anti murid yang tidak menurut.

Jika tidak menurut, habislah sudah ! Seperti nasib Naruto minggu kemarin, dia harus rela ditertawakan karena dia HARUS MENYANYI DIKANTIN FULL 3 HARI, cuman gara-gara salah menyebutkan pantai (beach) jadi bitch. Mengingat suaranya tak sebaik Afgan, Naruto hanya pasrah.

Atau nasib Chouji yang harus diet ketat, gara-gara kalau dia duduk dipaling depan. Membuat penglihatan semua murid dibelakangnya terganggu.

Naasnya Tsunade meminta Pak Choza*bokap Chouji* untuk membuat Chouji mematuhi permintaan diet ketatnya, Pak Choza 100% setuju, bahkan dalam hati ia berkata 'Bisa hemat nih, kenapa gak dari dulu'.

Alhasil Chouji langsung sakit #poor Chouji.

Masih banyak penderitaan yang dialami oleh semua murid akibat berurusan dengan guru Tsunade, meskipun itu hal-hal sepele.

**-Flash back-**

"tadi kata Temari kelas 7A yang ketua Osis itu hari ini semua guru diadakan rapat lohh~," ucap Ino bangga bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih update daripada yang lain.

"Ciussss, Miapa. Jadi gue harus lari keliling lapangan sambil bugil gitohh," sahut Tenten jahil.

"yah kau ini, aku seriusan," Ino mulai agak geram.

"Sabar, nanti cepat tua," balas Tenten jahil.

Ino yang terkenal tak mau cepat tua pun segera senyum kembali, meskipun hatinya berkata lain.

"Sudah... Sudah, apa itu benar," tanya Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Itu baru akan dirundinkan," sahut Sasuke yang entah kenapa sudah ada dibelakang Sakura.

Menciumi leher jenjang milik Sakura perlahan-lahan, seperti seorang yang meminta kenikmatan(?).

"Hei Teme, ingat Genrenya. Tidak dirumah... Dikelas pun kau sudah maen saja," teriak Naruto ketika melihat SasuSaku in action.

"Kau ini, emang belum cukup tadi pagi(?)," tanya Sakura geli.

"Hhm... Pagi-pagi sudah menjerumus, huhf otak kalian ini," Shikamaru ikut bicara karena acara tidur dikelasnya terganggu.

"INI SUDAH SIANG SHIKAMARU ! Jam 10," jawab Ino sambil menjitak kepala nanas milik Shikamaru.

"Back to the topic," ujar Hinata agak bosan melihat aktivitas didepannya.

"Hehe, ia kata Temari kalau jadi entar dia sms aku," lanjut Ino menjelaskan.

"Sms no cewe," Kiba mendekati berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Hei pecinta anjing, diotakmu hhm... Tak pernah berubah," ejek Naruto.

"Bukan itu Kiba, maksudku kalau jadi rapat. Temari akan memberiku pesan," terang Ino lembut.

*CIEcie...* Semua memandang dengan tatapan aneh, karena Ino jadi bersikap lembut kepada Kiba.

"Apaan siih," timpa Ino salah tingkah.

7 menit

"Hei kamu, ia kamu... Yang lagi baca ! Kok cantik," nada sms Ino berdering.

"Nada yang aneh," protes Sakura sinis.

"Biarin donk," jawab Ino cepat.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

4 detik ...

5 detik ...

"Aaaahh~ rapatnya jadi..." teriak Ino setelah membaca pesan dari Temari.

"Aaaahhhh, hore~" teriak semua cewe dikelas.

"Akhirnya bebas," teriak semua cowo meleparkan buku tulisnya.

Sampai foto wali kelas mereka (dibaca Tsunade) jatuh.

** Luar Kelas**

'Hari ini sekolah diliburkan gara-gara ada rapat dadakan, aku yakin mereka pasti senang mendengarnya. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan beterima kasih...' batin Tsunade terpotong(?) ketika mendengar suara didalam kelasnya.

Tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, Tsunade pun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu, bahkan berusaha mengintip apa yang dilakukan muridnya.

** Kelas**

"Kita bebas dari nenek killer itu,"

"Akhirnya bisa senang tanpa belajar dengan Tsu-sana(?),"

"Hore, gak belajar bersama guru killer itu lagi,"

semua teriakan memojokan Tsunade dikobarkan.

'BLAAKK' suara pintu yang naas ditendang tanpa perasaan oleh Tsunade.

Otomatis semua murid melongo kaget akan kehadiran guru mereka.

"KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN BISA LIBUR," ucap Tsunade naik darah.

"KERJAKAN MATEMATIKA HALAMAN 1-50, SEMUA PAKAI JALAN TANPA PENGECUALIAN... SEKARANG ! KUMPULKAN DIMEJAKU HARI INI JUGA, CEPAT !" lanjut Tsunade mengamuk.

**-End Flashback-**

"Aduh tanganku pegal," keluh Sakura.

"Hei Nara berapa lagi yang belum terjawab," tanya Sasuke kepada Shikamaru, mengingat dia yang paling memiliki logika tinggi dikelas, meski itu pun belum dibahas oleh guru.

"Jangan tanya, masih banyak yang belum beres," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Haduh... Bahkan latihan dihalaman 35 ada 25 soal," keluh Ino ketika melihat deretan soal.

"Ini sudah jam 6, kenapa kita harus lembur," rengek Naruto.

"Dasar nenek tak berperasaan," lanjut Naruto kesal.

"Jadi kau yang mengejekku, hah" teriak Tsunade sambil nongol dari arah pintu.

"Eh... Bu... Bukan, eh tadi aku kesal sama nenekku guru," Naruto mengelak.

Semua murid tegang, khususnya Naruto.

"Hhm... Kukira," ketus Tsunade pelan.

Semua pun menarik nafas panjang, karena tidak ada hukuman tambahan dari Tsunade karena ejekan yang Naruto ucapkan.

"KERJAKAN SAMPAI HALAMAN 100, CAMKAN ITU," lanjut Tsunade mengamuk langsung meninggalkan kelas.

'Wuing'

'Blak'

'Drak'

'Tash'

semua benda dilempar kearah Naruto, dari kapur, pencil, tas, pulpen, bangku, bahkan meja.

**-END-**

**Lucu ? Bagus ? Aneh ?**

**thanks dah mau baca,**

**apalagi review #maksud terselubung.**

**Mampir ke fict naruto ane yang lain woke #promosi XD**


End file.
